The present invention relates generally to an installation tool. More specifically, the present invention relates to an installation tool for installing a flexible part into a U-shaped component.
The structural attributes of gas turbine engine components can be critical to engine performance. Sometimes a particular component will embody a structure that makes manufacturing processes, such as adhesive bonding, particularly difficult. For example, commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/080,051, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses an improved architecture for embedded heating elements in a fan inlet shroud fairing with a U-shaped structure. Installing a flexible component into a U-shaped component proved difficult in manufacturing.